


热月

by deadpigeons



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Kudos: 1





	热月

辛格不大满意他门前的小花园。

他尝试着在克什米尔买了这栋小别墅，种一些风信子在前厅，搬弄一些可以被记名的花草。大部分时候他只是把它们种下去，一些花种从包好的报纸里圆溜溜地滚下来，落在那些曾经被翻起来，勉勉强强用草皮盖住的土块像黝黑的咖啡粉似的，在别墅的两侧拉起两道形状不对称的战壕上。草皮被来装水箱、安玻璃，刷墙的工人来来回回的践踏拆散了。

阿齐兹替辛格把它们种好之后，他拍着后腰，肚子前倾着，就像那些在企业公司或者公共厕所的清洁工人。孟买的清洁工把水桶里的水浇在旅社的台阶上，正面像是侧身的体育场座位的剖面梯形倒着挂在扶手上。扶手铁锈着，水和拖布溅在突起的红色膨起，像是有弹性似的快速地离开了。他们先是弯下背，一道凹陷从后腰一直到肩头，随后突然隆起了，像是德里平坦的大道边，先是挖空的战壕，再是一道痂似的隆起的土堆。

他们挽着袖子，或者干脆在夏天赤裸上身。像一匹马似的流畅地工作着，但也只是反反复复把水浇在木地板、桌椅（用抹布早晚各擦了一遍，力度就像在婆罗门额间拂过一只苍蝇一样轻）。

清洁工人又对于他形式化的工作感到满意，没有人说一句话或者吹口哨来表示他受辱了，他也说不上来哪里受到冒犯，但只是这样的形式让他觉得他在出勤，勤奋工作，就像是下贱本身是从事某项工作，而非是这项工作本身。

阿齐兹和他们一样，只是他的主场地在厨房，并且他喜欢刀间切过水煮欧芹、煮的内部发干的白煮蛋、把沙拉油和切片的三明治摆在碟子上，这样充实的快乐让他冒冒失失地拿着刀质问辛格为什么他不乐意吃他烧的烤鹌鹑（里面塞满祛除腥味用的香料，他把油抹在皮上，又上了一层酱料）。

辛格没再管过它们。有时候阿齐兹会记起它们来，他在厨房，打开的收音机里冒出斯里兰卡电台歌舞剧的声音，它盖过植物的生长，而克什米尔安稳的山（从莫卧儿时期没有动弹过），确切的降水，日光从绿植灌木间隙穿入，和它融在一起。辛格忘了它，阿齐兹偶尔想起它，在风信子还是球茎时他对他们有种可笑的厌烦。

辛格很有可能遇见把大蒜掺进球茎的小贩，而他肯定不会察觉。于是他笑眯眯地看着他的主人让他把它们种进土里，照料它，给他浇水。他知道辛格对它的照顾局限在了告诉他他得好好照料它。或者就像辛格说的，“像对待你的儿子。”阿齐兹后退了一步把笑容隐进阴影里，他说：“我是厨子而不是园丁，您应该找一个园丁来管这件事。”如果辛格出钱用两份工资来收买他，他也乐意这么去做。

辛格看向他，他看上去就像被冒犯的是他而不是阿齐兹似的。他穿着剪裁合宜的外套，背心，衬衫和一件棉背心，接下来要和他同是就读过英国公立学校，上过英语大学，学会了伦敦腔的“箱贩”朋友一起吃一顿午饭。他说：“但你是我的仆人，你可以这么做，你只要把它们放进土里，偶尔浇浇水。”

阿齐兹看着他，他的手掌迅速地搓了一下，把泥土从他潮湿的、刚洗完蔬菜的手上搓下来。辛格不是英国人，或者说从他略微带一些健康沉淀的脸颊上能感觉出他的白皙而并非苍白里，能看出英印混血的特征。肤色对他很重要，他的眼睛是浅褐色，皮肤像是一块块堆簇着的，分隔开的白色和介于一种晒化了的脏雪薄薄地覆盖在棕色地面的结合体，而鼻子则像是一道突然隆起的山体。

辛格不能让他做活，因为这在他的管辖范围之外，因为《薄伽梵歌》要求他只做好自己分内的事，于是他谦恭地看着他，他说：“我不能这么做，主人。厨子做厨子的事情，园丁做园丁的事情。”辛格觉得又迷惑又愤怒，于是他说：“你把它们扔在地上，让它们自己扎根。”这让阿齐兹想到猪肚菌，或者是他在森林里见到过的其他菌类把孢子挥洒在地面上，在阳光下，它们扎进土里，在腐殖土、青苔满布的树体的残尸上。他笑了一下，那些圆滚滚的球茎和圆滚滚的、菱形的花种在那一小包报纸里，他从辛格的手中接过前先把手上的水擦在了围裙上。

辛格告诉他他想吃的东西，告诉阿齐兹该怎样按照他从英国带回来的食谱做菜。他想要过一种农场主的生活，和仆人、一些商贾阶级（鉴于他本人正加入了这个声名古老的阶级，而对方则自傲于过去受到的征服者提携的奖赏，他只能和他们小圈子里的一些人懒洋洋地去小餐馆吃饭，在家里抽着烟聊过去在英国时期怎样令人怀念的亲切）打猎，随后在家里用菜园里的新鲜蔬菜、打猎回来的食物、钓来的鱼举办宴会。他想尝试一种布丁，但他希望能排除几种让他过敏的成分。但他仍然没能在举起左手时适应那种带着不满和惊愕的目光（主要从商贾阶级），因此辛格很快排除了用左手拿食物的习惯。

阿齐兹对于厨房的掌控就像逡巡自己的领地，储藏室的食物也在他的掌控之中，辛格想要吃什么和他端上什么，他们间因为一份食物而引起的角斗，让他觉得可笑。辛格在十五岁前甚至不能吃学校的食物，现在也不能吃街上的。食物烹饪时厨娘凑近勺子尝味都让他觉得不洁。但他在英国的经历让他能在露天的咖啡馆吃一份炸鱼和鹰嘴豆了。

辛格就像他的祖父那样把不同种类的食物都带回自己的家庭，不同殖民者带来的不同文化，像漂浮的絮状物一样悬在纯粹的食物之间。但总有在辛格身上留下烙印的某些共有的文化共识，种姓制度给予他优势和主体性的同时，也把他明确地归纳进雅利安人对外的既矛盾讨好又自傲的体系中，他没法在享受特权和剥削的同时不忍受什么，而正因为这样的忍受对他来说是少见的，它对于他的刺痛就会像是沙子落进牡蛎，非要叫他把它用层层的珠母质来把它包裹起来不可。他在印度时就像是沙子落进沙地，必须时时刻刻通过阶级的区分来强调他的自我，他和他人的与众不同，而当他去往英国时，他被赋予神秘光环，只因肤色和头骨上隆起位置细小的差距，但却是从一个层级跌落到另一个层级，就像一只猴子在街道上奔跑似的。他对于英国殖民文化的认可而不得融入，让他把这样的愤懑在一个熟悉的因为出生而主宰一切的国度里下压了。

辛格回到班加罗尔时被南印度的蒙蒙细雨和伦敦相似的情调而感到感伤，但在克什米尔则只觉得有粗野的乡间气味。他对阿齐兹的命令受到气候的影响，变得越来越像是调动出他灵魂的某个深刻印记，或是介于他祖父抽着水烟袋在狭长的小房间脏兮兮地和客人谈买卖的家族印记和他懒洋洋地陪着顾客打高尔夫球的形象之间。他避免了在街上拉开裤链，但是仍然对排泄的冲动有一种刻入骨髓的想念。辛格在伦敦时就像一道充满异域色彩的光照在一片白的发光的初雪上，他觉得自己与众不同，但这样神秘的风情却和在街上排泄、对着海报产生的情欲连接在一起，只是出于西方人对东方的幻想，而从污秽的现实上升到精神性的节食、苦行和思索。他突然意识到他的粗鲁、鄙薄，目光短浅和刚愎自用，他继承印度人的性格，就像这是种民族性的共有习惯，当面对真正问题的某个细枝末节的体现时，他就开始回避任何伤害他利益、主体性、所谓细腻感情和完整人格的可能。他批判起形式主义，但也从不在政治事件上发表自己的看法。印度的政治像一片重重叠叠的侵略和征服的历史所遗留下的产物，他们躲在史诗式的陈述里，对于一种梦幻式的叙述、超人的精神的无限向往报以陈恳的信任。他们接受每一种文化进入，但又像筛子似的只拣下有利于种姓制度的部分。

刚回来时辛格像蛇似的休眠在篮子里，只要必要时才会被耍蛇人唤醒来节省体力，因此他习惯性的去隔离自己和其他人，当他最初走下甲板，走上人口拥挤的土地时，他甚至想重新回到让他因为晕船和食物难吃的船上。他甚至不大记得船的名字的当今，手臂细瘦，胫骨和髋骨间仿佛用线连着，肚皮却圆圆鼓出的男孩躺在地上玩一把蓝色塑料水枪的情形还能映在他的眼前。他在呕吐物、排泄物，飞虻和苍蝇并行的街道上，竟然感觉自己被西方文明深深背叛了。他来到他的故土，是他自己要来的，却又想走。他觉得自己和他们并不同，但是走在街上，在一片片白色的布和棕色的皮肤间，他没法哄骗自己不是。

辛格回到他的房间，他在审美上像是个彻头彻尾的外国人，他把挂毯铺在墙面上，地上也照样铺着几何形繁乱的伊斯兰式图案，像是奥斯曼占领拜占庭圣索非亚大教堂后在柱头的雕刻上留下的蜷曲的花草式样（不同于原本的忍冬草或是加了涡卷的新柱式）和动物雕刻，伊斯兰风情的地毯和他蓝色的、花纹繁乱的床铺（他自然自以为是大马士革花）占领了他的房间。他的祖父曾经在咂水烟的某个间隙从他敲掉的那颗牙里矜傲地提到他们的贵族血统（当然稀薄廉价地像是送去俄罗斯的套进牛皮鞋的硬板鞋底），他就因为这种生来的优势念念不忘，迟迟没有真正融入英式的风格里，或者说对于踏进印度领地的外国客人，他反倒要用婆罗门式的高贵来彰显他的个人。见到他的人也都觉得见到他像是一脚踩进比萨教堂，在托斯卡纳的横条纹，券形套叠、连续的半圆形空廊券和拜占庭玻璃马赛克宗教画上头看到他镶了金的木构平顶。于是他见到女人就站起，或是一些不常见的西洋礼节，并不能让他从这样的夹缝里走出来。

他躲藏在他的自我里，或者仅仅是待在这样狭小的房间里。他既不认为自己是个完完全全的印度人，又没法完全融入英国的氛围中。辛格开始写作是在他经过某个露天广场，当他见到一个孩子挥着手来躲避苍蝇时，某种灵魂上的相似感进而抨击了他，像是他看着他皱起的眉头，一阵挥手，他的手指像几节枝节肿大的山毛榉的树枝，又反射着原油似的光，手掌沾着土、灰尘，泥块，他的心又被压倒了。一个小男孩，赤身裸体地半坐在地上，在一堆泥捏成的小杯子、块状的凝结块（往往臭气熏天）里，皱起了眉头，很厌烦。他从这种敏感的厌烦里找到自己的缩影，进而开始爱他。因此他遇见丽贝卡后孤注一掷似的迸发的感情，让他既觉得愚蠢又觉得愤怒，但根本上只是他的激情映射在她身上。

丽贝卡皮肤苍白又粗糙，红棕色头发，像一只鹿从森林走上高速公路，她那时候还满脸的雀斑，两眼间的间距过大，绿色眼睛神色凝重，像蒙古人似的细长，鼻尖有一个古怪上钩的弧度。辛格在见到她时甚至没法对她产生对一个女人应有的想法，像是任何印度男人遇到一个女人后应该拥有的想法：把她和画报上的女人做比对。她穿着一件棕褐色的披风，上面绣着一些民族性文化符号，宽松的，裤脚收紧的卡其色裤子，脚上则是干脆套了一双黑色雨靴。她的鞋子太崭新了，几乎刺痛了他的眼睛，或者说孟买的鞋和夹鼻出店门就坏的太阳眼镜不能达到这种程度的崭新。他对于一个女人先是产生了羡慕，接下来要对她执行轻贱就并不容易。于是他对这个外国女人（红头发绿眼睛让感到亲切，或者说是她的血统也一样会被人轻贱让他亲切）说：“你是英国人？是来观光吗？”

“爱尔兰人。”她说，“你应该很清楚。”

他在他的笔记本上写上这些文字，在他对于克什米尔、孟买、德里都有了记录之后，他第一次在印度写下一个女人。

他刚开始写作是出于一种对于麻木生活的反抗，在他还拼命为了得到荣誉和奖金，换取去牛津留学的名额机会时死记硬背的那些知识，在实验室处理废液时（当然他实际上缺乏这样的意识），后来则为了排解一种情绪上的疏离和不畅快。某些人得罪他，他就在上面记一笔，当他被克什米尔静止的、平静温和的湖畔吸引，被绿意和温柔的草木香气抚慰时，他也记上一笔。

他的笔记从没有单纯到客观陈述的记叙，只是偶尔在激情的夹缝间缱绻地休憩，在他充满感情的论调里，他自以为是个暴君，又满意于对于文字和感情粗浅的控制。辛格认为一个男人对于自己情感和欲望上的控制力相当于他的能力的象征。

一样出于原始需求而诞生的欲望是愚蠢的，需要得到相应克制的。吃饭，睡觉的欲望可以通过沙门式的苦行来克制，冥想和思考能够增加他对于自我逃避的控制力。但是它们需要一个出口，可能它只能出现于他的文字世界上。一个完全得以逃避孤独，罪恶感和自我厌烦的出口，逃离家庭，可能出现的生活负担和衰老后造成的种种不便。

后来丽贝卡告诉他女人的恐惧、女人的秘密、女人作为生活的主体所能够感知到的一切，一种更加敏锐的、起伏性的阵痛，一些难以形容的、随着年龄增长而对于自身价值不断削弱和消减的恐惧。女人的生殖性价值的消逝就像是一场缓慢的凌迟，而一旦她怀孕，又是一件相当恐怖的事情。他几乎不能理解对于孕妇的美，并且认为男人在这段时间里受到的惊吓要比女人多得多，作出的牺牲也是更加明显的。而丽贝卡问他你所作出的牺牲到底是什么时，他又只能在忍受你的伴侣的不断变形和对于自己无法性唤起却仍然要保持的肢体接触和不断地对于妻子的安全感的确认感到的枯燥和厌烦间斟酌一个相对显得平等的含糊表述。他认为女人在怀孕后就会产生一种心理和生理上的形变，每天要和一个异化了的螳螂似的、不断变得啰嗦和易怒的女人同床共枕是非常可怕的。

他告诉丽贝卡：“妓女是伟大的，她提供了一种第三方援助，并且它完全符合人道主义精神和社会道德需求。”他继续说道，“这只是一种短暂的、生理发泄的渠道，并且有希望成为缓和夫妻合作关系的社会共识。”

丽贝卡看着他，她的表情变得平缓，曾经在她的脸颊上泛起的那些充满生机的表情都消散了，就像是曾经起过波澜的水波恢复了平静。

绝大部分部分时候他是愤怒的，出于激情、责任和一种恍惚的自我意志的表达的欲望，他用一些短语表达它们，并且常常带有自我陶醉的抽噎。这样的抽噎短暂地卡在喉咙口，就像西塞罗含着鹅卵石似的，像是语言不能够触及的某个位置，他有一种卑微的脆弱。脆弱是不同与他其他感情的，他察觉到它，像一个征兆，他怕最终自己成为一个塑造成型的坦塔罗斯，因此就率先地避开了，在丘比特的箭簇落上脊背前，他逃开了。在某一瞬间他升起写出它的念头，但他最终不会流出这个字眼。像是德摩斯帝尼把鹅卵石抵在口中，他在把演讲练习完全前，它会一直抵在口中。他知道激情和欲望的安全，因为这样的爱是可以躲避的，在他现世的生活里，他隔着一层身份（实际上只是他对种族的重视程度有一些不同于她的看法），像是四面被相思之水隔绝了。他想在这个瞬间捡来一些勇气，把一些真实注进来。对于爱情，他充分地抵制过，并且将来也要继续抵制下去。假如毅力与一项社会要求联系，就像威廉詹姆斯认为的那样，那么打仗比戒烟容易。他是戒烟比打仗容易的人，于是他像对付一个旋转的玻璃门一样对付爱情，他定定地，迟疑地走向普通拉门，因为人们总是容易迎面撞在上头。

辛格的梦里面目模糊的神灵突然变得眉目清晰了，他的胡子短平而局促地贴在嘴唇上方，略微发黑的扁平脸颊和短短的下颚让他想起阿齐兹的面庞。他曾经所问他：“是你吗？”他想说是的，还有非常多话堵在他的喉咙口，他先是想要呕吐，想要抵抗着呕吐说：是的，是我，我会爱上她。那颗鹅卵石滚动着。他想要哭泣，激情捕获了他，或者只是他想说下去，但是却不能，他想要抵抗，处于抵抗之中让他感到安全，让他想到他正是用抵抗爱情的方式存留至今，却要抵抗自己的抵抗，面对自己的愚莽。

他在地道里，由于光的位置改变了，他转过头。他看到丽贝卡的手，交握着转动着，核心的轴停留在一面上，玻璃门向他打开着不动弹了。他注意到她对着他，隔着那扇臆想的玻璃门（同样在他梦境里出现了），而他微微弓起背，他的脊柱往背下内凹着，他想着，他的肩膀松下，另一张弓就拉开了，他看向丽贝卡。她的神情就像是她在一场隆重的典礼上，天平向她倾斜了，因为她站在这样的位置，一个女人因为爱情的力量而完全征服了他，征服了他所有的想法和困境，导致了他的脆弱。

他要被拒绝了，无声的拒绝，融化的黄铜注进仪器里，坚硬地冷却了。她看向他的眼睛，明白他知道这一切，知道他的希望和抵抗，知道他在刚刚经历过挣扎，那双眼睛先是沉静地目睹希伯来人奉上贡品。她显得冷酷，他知道他要讲什么，他率先开口了，她说不。用了印地语，一个粗粝的音节滚过他，就像是火车碾过他似的。他突然觉得他可以为了她死，但她又是那样地轻蔑地对待他的爱，而这样不对等的关系反而加剧了他的爱情。

丽贝卡告诉他她的梦境是在某一天，他们共同在度假屋，他从梦境里醒来时还处于对于圆形监狱的恐惧中。当时他尝试着把“一种新形式的通用力量”用一种具象化的形式表现出来，而在梦里它的形状模糊着，让他想起一个有着巨大穹顶的环形囚室，介于万神庙和斗兽场之间，光从穹顶的镂空、横排的、向内形成锥形的窗户里漏出来，它是混凝土制成的，更像是清水混凝土，古罗马时期的混凝土不会有这样细致的曲面，当他的后背紧贴着这样的曲线时，先是感到一阵细腻的清凉，玻璃大块地盖在漏斗似的向内收缩的最外延。他先是看到一段打出的孔眼，两粒相互呼应的孪生子，像是飞机的机舱玻璃似的在左下角。他在穹顶暴露的日光里隐约看到鸟类的身影，但他不能确定这个空间的大小。两层玻璃。他先是尝试着把手指贴在玻璃面上，墙面比他想象中要更厚一些，它凹进的部分像是一条轨道，他的手指差一点顶到它的表面，但锁链到头了。

锁链，他想着，他的梦里不应该有锁链。他披着米白色的裹尸布似的织物，显得他几乎有点儿健康的黝黑了。他开始注意他的脚。某个机关打开了，当他从沉睡中醒来时他总是先浑浑噩噩一阵子，地面是平整的，一块巨大的玻璃盖在上面，他能感觉到凉鞋的鞋带勒紧他的大脚趾，大块的、完整的玻璃，让他感到滑溜溜的。随后他注意到监狱中部的一整块凹陷的形状，一个黝黑的孔洞，让他同时想到海浪、曲面和悬崖的巨大孔洞一双巨大的眼睛，他正踩在角膜、晶体，他站在眼睑上。视崖实验，他想着。走过去，或者并不这么做。他感到汗从肩胛骨开始流淌下来，他的后背汗涔涔的，他湿透了，盐分、鼓动的心跳。他知道在那之下有些什么，但或许什么都没有。他开始挪动他的脚踝，他松散的跟腱和脚尖。他的心开始响亮地运转。他意识到光打在他的背后，有人叫了他的名字。因为他在面前的墙壁上看到了他的影子，还有其他的影子，他知道转过头的时候会看到什么。塔楼，一双眼睛。强光。他像瞪羚似的恐惧狮子的侵袭。他首先是喊着：别过来！这一行加上脚注，故事先是这么开始，然后我们再去提出其他问题。接下来他要面对什么也不在我们的考虑范围内，你感到安全，因为他人正在面临危险。这是一种schadenfreude。现在他说，转过来。那个权威的声音说。

可能是克什米亚新建的某个度假屋。整个度假屋的构图像是个游戏机，中庭是一片游泳池，法国梧桐的落叶飘在水面上，他先是看着蜘蛛爬过他的脚面，顺着青筋，鼓起的形状，随后开始往他浅棕色的脚趾之间，这才注意到游泳池上巨大的雾面。主立面和背立面先是帕拉迪奥式的上升台阶，形成一种上升的趋势，但是它折了两次，没有一次辛格是目视前方的，他没能体验到……

丽贝卡停顿了，她继续写下，他没能体验到这样的楼梯所能带给他的审美上的感受。

“这是一种唤醒力量，”丽贝卡写下，“女人的力量中的一部分，在于她们没有任何力量来抵抗暴力的任何一种形式，但拥有唤醒它们的力量。当她们遇到生产、教育孩子的问题时，当她们遇到性的力量无法抵达的角落时。你明白年长的男人所能做到的一切，他们粗暴地对待你，然后把你丢弃了。红灯、绿灯交替着，当他看到通行时他就会迈着大步往前走，当他遇到红灯时他会停下，但这一切都在社会规则的局限当中，当这样的社会规则并不具有强制性效用，或者当你们身处于一种可以剔除它的关系时，她们没有任何力量进行抵抗。”


End file.
